The fine line between love and hate
by Iam.Bulletproof
Summary: Los acontecimientos cambian, y las personas mutan con ellos. Draco terminó la guerra invadido por culpa, imaginarios rizos caóticos y ojos almendra. Hermione se separó de Ron una vez más, prometiéndose que sería la definitiva. Jamás se iba a imaginar que el regreso a Hogwarts le obligaría a considerar otras opciones. ¿Le daría una segunda oportunidad al amor?


¡Hola! Ante todo, ¡feliz casi Navidad para tod s!

¿Cómo están? Espero que bien… Bueno, primero que nada, quiero decir que ésta viñeta participa en el reto _**"Amigo Invisible 2012"**_ del foro **Draco** **Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus** Este es el regalo que me tocó hacerle a **Connie1** así que, estoy cumpliendo con lo prometido.

Hay algunas cositas que quiero aclarar: primero que nada, sí, esta es una historia sobre Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger. Y los que me conocen, sabrán que me gusta el canon. Así que, a cualquier lector que esté sorprendido por este presunto cambio y que no le guste, pido disculpas. El Dramione, particularmente, no me apasiona (aunque, debo confesar: tampoco me desagrada del todo). Pero para mí, Hermione tiene que estar siempre con Ron. Es así. Por lo tanto, no me odien, ¿sí? Hagamos de cuenta que esta historia ocurre en un universo paralelo, donde Snape sonríe y los Dursleys son los muggles más simpáticos del mundo. xD En fin, más allá de la broma, si se quieren tomar el tiempo de leer mi historia (aunque no les guste esta pareja), para valorar lo escrito, se los voy a agradecer.

Ahora bien: para los que no me conocen y están acá expresamente por el Dramione, espero cumplir con las expectativas que tenían. Es la primera vez que narro algo sobre Hermione y Draco que no incluya odio y resentimiento, así que, digamos que soy nueva en esto. Los acontecimientos los retraté un poco rápido, pero tenía que hacerlo, es decir, ¡el regalo constaba en un solo capítulo, no podía hacer más que esto!

Igualmente, dejé el final abierto para dejar que sus lindas cabecitas imaginen cómo sigue y, también, para hacer una segunda parte próximamente.

Bueno, ya me voy y no los aburro más. Recuerden que debajo de la historia tienen un lindo botoncito azul para dejarme cualquier comentario, crítica, saludos o lo que sea que me quieran escribir.

**Connie1**, este humilde fic es para vos. Traté de hacerlo lo mejor que pude. Espero que te guste y cualquier cosa que quieras que modifique, me avisás y lo cambio, porque, en definitiva, el fic es tuyo.

¡Un beso grande para todos y una muy feliz Navidad! (Próspero Año Nuevo, paz al mundo y bla, bla, bla.)

* * *

**The fine line between love and hate**

Había pasado todo el verano pensando en ella. ¿Remordimiento? ¿Culpa? No lo sabía. No entendía cómo una sangre sucia podría estar viviendo tan cómodamente en su mente, adueñándose cada vez más de sus pensamientos, de sus sentimientos. Le daba miedo pensarlo, pero creía que sentía algo más que eso por haber sido el anfitrión de la casa donde la habían sometido a la tortura… Esto era diferente, y no rayaba en una simple obsesión, no. ¿Cómo podía ser culpa, cuando Draco Malfoy jamás había sentido eso por nada, mucho menos por nadie? Ni siquiera había experimentado lástima nunca, no sabía lo que éste sentimiento implicaba... Hasta que la vio sufrir delante de sus ojos.

Su perfecta tez siendo mutilada, cortada y desangrada. ¿Desde cuándo creía que algo en Granger era perfecto? No lo sabía.

Su pequeño cuerpo bajo el Maleficio Imperdonable rodaba sobre el piso una y otra vez en su mente, sus gritos desgarradores provocándole un nudo en la garganta aún tres meses después. Y él había permanecido como un completo idiota, totalmente perplejo ante semejante escena. ¿Qué podía haber hecho, más que mirar a Bellatrix Lestrange torturar a una sangre sucia cuando más lo merecía? Después de todo, había estado escondida con Potter y Weasley por casi un año, guardando una espada que debería de estar en la bóveda subterránea de su familia. No sólo era la persona más buscada, después de Potter, sino que había allanado Gringotts para robar la espada (o eso creía él en ese entonces) y vaya Merlín a saber cuántas cosas más. Granger no era tan apegada a las normas, después de todo. Era casi tan mala como él. La única diferencia era que no le importaba lo que la gente fuera a pensar. No le molestaba no encajar. No le molestaba el precio a pagar. Le daba todo igual, y eso era lo que a él le fascinaba. Pero había algo más: era rebelde, sí, pero no podía hacerle daño a nadie.

¿Cómo podía ser una persona tan pasional, pero tener tanta piedad? ¿Cómo podía poner en riesgo su pellejo por los que amaba? Merlín, eso era tan impropio de él, que jamás hubiera considerado ni por un segundo darse a la fuga del Señor Tenebroso por salvar a Crabbe o a Goyle. Ni siquiera lo hubiera hecho por su ex novia, Pansy Parkinson. Su prioridad número uno era él mismo, y si eso significaba adaptarse al más poderoso y déspota tirano a cualquier precio, a cambio de su bienestar, lo haría sin dudar.

Por eso y por tantas cosas más que no podía explicar, Granger se había convertido en la protagonista de sus pensamientos. No sólo había sobrevivido a la letal varita de Lestrange casi sin súplicas; sino que había salido airosa en aquella odisea que parecía que no finalizaría jamás. Granger sobrevivió al Señor Tenebroso y no podía dejar de concedérselo. Tenía agallas, valor, para hacer y decir aquello que estaba tercamente incrustado en su mente. Esa era la razón por la que seguía viva, porque no iba a parar hasta lograr su objetivo. Jamás cambiaría su meta y sus ideales. Pelearía con Potter hasta el final, incluso aunque significara perder su vida en el camino. Pero no lo había hecho, porque ella estaba preparada para lo peor. Le patearía el trasero a cualquiera por su honor. Y él no podía estar más odiosamente rebosante de orgullo y admiración. Y eso no era bueno, para nada. La palabra "amor" no existía en el diccionario de Draco Malfoy.

No sabía cómo deshacerse de aquel asqueroso sentimiento, y lo peor era que Hogwarts estaba cada vez más cerca, y sabía que la vería allí. Ella no dejaría sus estudios sin finalizar. No soportaba la idea de tenerla cerca todos los días y no poder hacer nada. Pero, ¿qué decía? Él no la quería. No caería en las redes de una traidora a la sangre. Mucho menos ahora que estaba con Weasley. El ahora doblemente sucio traidor.

**oOo**

Hermione no soportaba el dolor. Hacía cinco años que le gustaba aquel estúpido pelirrojo, tres de los cuales habían pasado desde que descubrió que estaba enamorada de él. Y, ¿de qué habían servido todos estos meses de agonía y espera? De nada, como siempre. Absolutamente de nada. Ron Weasley no había merecido ninguna de sus lágrimas. Le había dado sus mejores momentos, no lo podía negar, pero también había invertido todo su sufrimiento, todas y cada una de sus lágrimas habían sido derramadas por él, y ¿para qué? ¿Para que la dejara días antes de que las clases comenzaran? ¿Para eso había pasado unas perfectas vacaciones en la Madriguera, para que él diera por finalizado su hermosa utopía?

Ronald Weasley se podía ir bien al diablo, por no derivarlo a otro lugar más inapropiado. Había creído que eran almas gemelas, que estaban destinados a estar juntos, pero, al parecer, él no lo creía así. Estaba inseguro de sus sentimientos, de su futuro. Pero, esto no era nada nuevo, ¿o sí? Ronald siempre había sido un inmaduro e inseguro gruñón, pero ella había creído que todas las dudas se disiparían cuando la guerra hubiera terminado. Entendía que el no saber si llegaría a cumplir los diecinueve años lo llevó a tomar decisiones bastante precipitadas y erradas, pero, ya no había más Voldemort al que temer y de quien esconderse. Ningún loco lo estaría esperando en cualquier esquina para asesinarlo a él o a su familia por poseer una ideología diferente. Ronald Weasley no la quería, después de todo, y no había excusa que cubriera tan triste realidad. Él no la amaba, y nada que pudiera decir o hacer para tapar semejante y cruda verdad la podría hacer sentir mejor. De nada le servía que él se excusara con que sus dudas se debían a que estarían un año separados, porque ella quería concluir su último año en Hogwarts y él empezar su carrera como Auror. Para Hermione, las dudas no impedían al amor. El amor lo podía todo, y lo que sentía Ronald por ella, no era amor. No era nada.

Lloró, demasiado, quizás. Volvió a su casa en Londres a pasar las últimas semanas de vacaciones con sus padres, recién llegados de Australia (cortesía de Kingsley Shacklebolt). Nunca les había dicho nada respecto a él, lo cual resultaba agradable, después de todo. No tenía que demostrar debilidad, no tenía que compartir su dolor con ellos. No tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie sobre su vida sentimental. Además, el idiota de Ronald se ahorraría del rencor de los progenitores de la castaña. Ellos se merecían más que eso, más que un pelirrojo por quien preocuparse para que no volviera a dañar a su hija. La familia restablecida debía compensar el tiempo perdido, y eso significaba fingir sonrisas por parte de su hija.

Sonrisas que, lentamente, se volvieron un poco más genuinas. Se estaba sobreponiendo, como siempre. El pelirrojo era el único que le hacía sufrir, pero, de alguna forma u otra, ella siempre sabía cómo encontrar de nuevo la luz. O, al menos, un esbozo de esta.

Fue así como, lentamente, pasaron los días de verano. Por un lado, quería que éste acabara, necesitaba tener la mente ocupada en algo realmente importante, algo así como calificaciones y Exámenes Tenebrosos de Alta Sabiduría E Invocaciones Secretas. Pero, por otro lado, todo en el castillo le recordaría a él. Aunque… Vamos, no podía ser del todo cierto; no todo podía recordarle a él, los mejores momentos los había vivido en la Madriguera. Y, lamentablemente, estaba todo demasiado fresco en su mente.

Su casa en Londres la alejaba de esos dos mundos, era como un limbo, pero eso no le impedía pensar en sus obligaciones y en sus sentimientos. Se encontraba nerviosa por su futuro, ambos futuros: el académico y el sentimental. Había momentos en los que agarraba frenéticamente cualquier libro, para aprender nuevas cosas o consultar conceptos viejos. Y, en otras ocasiones, todo lo que hacía era tirarse en la cama a releer las cartas suyas que sabía de memoria. ¿Por qué era tan cruel consigo misma? No podía explicarse.

Era un caso perdido, necesitaba concentrarse sólo en una cosa. Su casa no era el mejor lugar donde estar, no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer con su tiempo, porque todo era muy incierto en su vida. Y era irónico, porque ya no corría ningún riesgo.

Por eso, necesitaba ir a Hogwarts, aunque eso significara ver imaginariamente a ese idiota cabello pelirrojo, ese uniforme desgastado y zapatos viejos por todas partes, portados por un larguirucho torpe de piel nívea y pecosa.

Al menos, había un lugar para concentrarse en el que no habían estado juntos por mucho tiempo y en el que jamás habían compartido ningún momento "memorable": la biblioteca. Se refugiaría en los libros, como siempre, prácticamente, viviría allí, de ser necesario. No dejaría lugar a Ronald Weasley en ningún rincón de su mente. Y ya vería cómo lo eliminaría de su corazón.

Estaba sola, más sola que nunca. Se carteaba seguido con Harry, aunque, no era lo mismo que verlo. Sabía que él estaba preocupado por su pronto retorno a Londres, pero ella no le decía mucho. Sólo lo suficiente para que el chico supiera que ella estaba viva y "totalmente recuperada" de la ruptura.

A la que no le respondía era a Ginny, no porque tuviera nada en particular contra la chica, al contrario. Era su mejor amiga, la conocía demasiado bien. Pero convivía con esa persona, el indeseable, y no quería que él tuviera información de primera mano sobre su vida. La pelirroja no tardaría en plantar cualquier información suya debajo de las narices de su hermano. Por eso no le preocupaba hablar con Harry, porque sabía que, aunque estuviera viviendo con ellos, era diferente. Harry no le iría a reprochar sobre la ruptura a Ronald. Ginny sí lo haría.

**oOo**

Los días pasaron lenta y dolorosamente. El primero de septiembre llegó por fin y Hermione arribó a la Plataforma a las diez y media. Demasiado temprano, tal vez, pero necesitaba alejarse de una vez por todas de su hogar. Tal vez para el próximo verano estaría lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar la idea de no tenerlo más al pelirrojo en su vida. Se prometió volver a su casa fuerte y con otras perspectivas y metas el próximo año. Lo haría, y lo sabía. Podía hacerlo, claro que sí. Sólo necesitaba recuperarse, eso era todo.

**oOo**

Draco no estaba entusiasmado con la idea de regresar a Hogwarts. No porque estuviera avergonzado por su comportamiento y el de su familia, para nada. No tenía ganas de estudiar, ni de ver las mismas malditas caras que había soportado durante seis años. Pero el deseo de sus padres para que completara sus estudios pesaba más que sus propios intereses, por lo que dejó que Wgandal, el elfo doméstico de su mansión que había reemplazado a Dobby hacía ya cinco años, se encargara de sus pertenencias y las empacara.

- Ya están sus cosas, amo. - Dijo el elfo de voz gruñona, haciendo una reverencia.

- Era hora. - Contestó hoscamente el chico. El elfo se retiró, ante la mirada gélida de Draco, dejándolo solo en el vestíbulo.

- ¿Vamos, hijo? - Preguntó su madre, saliendo del comedor y acercándose a él.

- Puedo ir solo. - Gruñó Draco.

- Es tu último año, no quiero perderme de ir a despedirte por última vez. - Contestó, con los ojos nublados. Narcisa estaba mucho más sensible desde que creyó que había muerto en el castillo. Incluso más sensible que cuando se enteró que lo reclutarían como Mortífago.

Draco exhaló profundamente y revoleó los ojos. En circunstancias normales, se habría impuesto, pero él también había cambiado desde que formó parte de la banda de Voldemort. De alguna forma que jamás reconocería, sus padres le empezaron a importar demasiado. Por eso no se impuso ante la petición de estos de volver al castillo.

Se aparecieron los tres en un callejón cercano a la Plataforma y caminaron hacia allí. Iban vestidos como muggles, pero nadie, ni siquiera una persona no mágica, podía dejar pasar por alto el imponente estatus de los Malfoy. Cualquiera pesaría que pertenecían a una moderna realeza.

Draco se había vestido de traje negro, portaba una corbata verde que le quedaba espectacularmente sensual y contrastaba exquisitamente con la palidez de su cabello y piel. Era una reverencia a la aristocracia.

**oOo**

Sentada al lado de la ventana y leyendo un libro (Historia de Hogwarts, para ser más precisos), levantaba la vista cada medio minuto para ver si sus padres seguían allí o se habían ido, luego de la sensible despedida. (_No es para tanto, lo hice por seis años. Son sólo unos meses, mamá_.) Pero esa era una mentira tan grande como el mismo castillo. No miraba para comprobar la presencia de sus padres. Estaba esperando que Ronald apareciera, o que no lo hiciera. Cualquiera de las dos situaciones le aliviaría y le dolería de alguna manera. Cualquiera de las dos situaciones confirmaría su hipótesis. Si iba, sería para molestarla, para acecharla y no dejarle empezar un año escolar en paz. Aunque, también, si lo hacía era porque la quería, después de todo, porque se había arrepentido y le venía a pedir perdón.

Ahora, si no se presentaba en la plataforma, era porque ella no le importaba, porque no la quería y porque ella no había sido tan importante para él como él no había sido y era en ese momento.

No sabía si tenía que ir a golpearlo o a buscarlo y pedirle que replantease sus dudas. Todo dependía de lo que sucediera en esos escasos tres minutos que faltaban para la partida del tren.

Sin embargo, los minutos pasaron y todo siguió igual, como los pasados días. Diecinueve, exactamente. Él no la necesitaba, y, de hecho, Ronald Weasley nunca apareció. Lo cual estaba bien, porque no tendría que soportarlo besuqueándose con alguna otra persona. Estaba bien, porque lo olvidaría, o trataría de hacerlo… Tenía que encontrar algo que la hiciera perderse en una total o parcial y feliz amnesia…

**oOo**

Las clases comenzaron, y con ellas las responsabilidades y obligaciones. Estaba hasta la coronilla de los EXTASIS. No le importaba demasiado, él no estudiaba, pero, de todas formas, no soportaba a los profesores insistiendo con los malditos exámenes. Merlín, ni que el mundo fuera a terminar si no los aprobaba. ¿Qué más le daba a él, Draco Malfoy, quien podía obtener cualquier empleo que quisiera? Es más, poseía el oro suficiente como para no trabajar toda su vida. Y, en caso de verse despojado de éste… Era un mago, ¡por Merlín! Podía robar, aturdir, confundir, disfrazarse, transformar y millones de cosas más, sin invertir horas de su vida en un escritorio. ¿Para qué preocuparse?

Pero se preocupaba. Porque los días pasaban y no podía mirarla a los ojos cuando estaba cerca. Y lo hacía porque no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por el nuevo y vacío exterior de Hermione Granger. Creía que si le sostenía la vista, sería capaz de besarla en ese mismo momento para devolverle algo de color a sus mejillas. Ni enojada, ni contenta, jamás había perdido esa chispa de pasión que refulgía en sus ojos… Hasta ahora.

Estaba triste, inexpresiva. Ida. No parecía concentrarse mucho en el mundo real, ni siquiera en clase. Si bien su rendimiento no había bajado (seguía siendo la misma maldita e insoportable sabelotodo de costumbre), a veces se veía sorprendida con alguna pregunta dirigida hacia ella, y necesitaba que se la repitieran.

¿Qué le pasaba a Granger? ¿Habría terminado con Weasley? Por lo que parecía, era cierto. Andaba sola por todos lados y rara vez la había visto con la Comadreja más chica. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, no la había visto nunca con ella. No la veía con nadie. Bah, casi no la veía en absoluto. Coincidían en pocas asignaturas y, de vez en cuando, se la cruzaba en la reunión de prefectos. Y nada más.

No se le ocurría ninguna forma de acercársele. ¿Qué le diría: "Granger, la cosa es así: te atormenté durante seis años con tu impureza mágica, pero, de repente, me estás persiguiendo hasta en sueños, y lo más gracioso es que no te odio por eso, sino porque no se concreta en la realidad"? Sonaría ilógico hasta para los mismos Crabbe y Goyle, y eso era mucho.

Merlín, ¿qué haría con ella? ¿Qué le estaba pasando realmente? La deseaba, demasiado, tal vez; pero al mismo tiempo la quería lejos. ¿Qué era lo que más le gustaba de ella? Tal vez ese hermoso caos que solía llamar cabello, o eran esos dos pares de ojos almendrados que brillaban como estrellas. La piel tostada relucía como la arena. El cuerpo tallado por escultor griego.

Ella era el Sol y él, Mercurio. Y no podía hacer otra cosa que girar sobre su órbita. La gravedad se llamaba Hermione Jean Granger y lo atraía cada vez más.

Deseaba nunca haber descubierto esta faceta suya. Draco se había cansado de seguirla y buscar excusas patéticas para hablarle. Cada una de ellas le parecía muy inteligente al principio, pero, momentos antes de llevarlas a cabo, se volvían patéticas. Entonces, dejaba pasar cualquier oportunidad, por mínima que fuera, de hablarle, porque, después de todo, no tenía la menor idea de qué decir. Y eso era demasiado: Malfoy se sentía intimidado por primera vez en su vida. Inhibido por una sangre sucia. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?

**oOo**

El dieciocho de septiembre, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar de manera abismal.

- Como ustedes saben, este año rendirán los EXTASIS… - Dijo la profesora McGonagall. Draco rodó los ojos y enterró su cara entre sus manos. _Ahí va, otra vez_, pensó. Hermione pegó un respingo. Había estado ofuscada en sus pensamientos sobre el idiota de Ronald. Se reprendió mentalmente.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Ella nunca se había desconcentrado en clase. Ni siquiera en aquel año en el que el pelirrojo se besuqueaba con La-La. _Merlín, control, Hermione. La profesora McGonagall podría haber dicho algo importante y no la estabas escuchando_. - pero, lo que no saben, es que para poder rendirlo, tienen que presentar primero un trabajo práctico.

Draco bufó entre sus manos. Estudiar, era una cosa, pero, hacer un trabajo, era otra muy diferente. Odiaba escribir, no le gustaba, le parecía una pérdida de tiempo. Estudiaba leyendo y memorizando. Poseía una prodigiosa memoria visual y eso le permitía aprobar los exámenes, pero sabía que hacer trabajos implicaba tandas y tandas de pergaminos.

- Profesora… - Dijo Hermione. Draco desenterró su cara de entre sus palmas y se centró en la chica, con el corazón batallando por salirse de su pecho. Hacía tanto que no la escuchaba, que casi había olvidado su voz… La chica solo hablaba en clase para responder preguntas. Ya no solía interrumpir como antes. - ¿Cuál es la modalidad de ese trabajo?

- Me alegra que haya preguntado, señorita Granger. - Dijo McGonagall, dedicándole una suprimida sonrisa. Como todos, tampoco había pasado por alto el comportamiento zombie de Hermione, y se alegraba de que estuviera volviendo a la normalidad. - Sin embargo, se los iba a comentar ahora. Bien, el trabajo se realizará en parejas. - Un murmullo se extendió entusiasmado por el aula. Aquí y allá había gente reclamando a su pareja de estudio. Sobresalían cuellos por doquier, buscando caras: amigos, novios, gente inteligente; mientras que la gente que no cuadraba en ninguna de las características mencionadas anteriormente (los marginados, por así decirlo), buscaban a cualquiera que quisiera hablar con ellos.

Hermione suspiró, resignada. No tenía intención de trabajar con nadie. Rogaba para que Ginny ya tuviera a alguien con quien trabajar, porque era la última persona con la que quería pasar el rato. Y sabía que ella era la primera candidata en la lista de la pelirroja.

Draco tampoco tenía había elegido a su pareja. La única con la que quería estar, seguramente jamás aceptaría pasar horas de biblioteca con él. No aceptaría compartir ni medio trozo de tarta de melaza, siquiera.

- Pero los voy a elegir yo. - Continuó McGonagall. Con esta pequeña frase, el murmullo cesó al instante. Algunos alumnos empezaron a replicar.

- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó Seamus, desafiante.

- Porque lo digo yo, y punto, señor Finnigan. Sé que, si trabajan de a muchos, se aprovecharán de uno del grupo para que haga el todo, mientras el resto hace cualquier otra cosa. Y tampoco me parece justo que lo hagan individualmente. - Añadió, cuando vio a Hermione abrir la boca para replicar. - Trabajar con otra persona les ayudará a intercambiar algunas dudas. Además, cuando consigan un empleo, los pondrán a trabajar en grupos. Así que, escriban sus nombres en un trozo de papel y deposítenlos en mi escritorio, por favor.

Aún refunfuñando, los estudiantes hicieron lo indicado, y, tres minutos después, la profesora había levantado todos los papelitos en el aire, los había revuelto y empezó a tomarlos de a dos.

La primera en salir fue Ginny, y, para alivio de Hermione, le había tocado con Neville. Unos minutos (y varias decepciones) después, la chica pegó un brinco cuando escuchó a la profesora decir su nombre.

- Hermione Granger va con… - La profesora dejó el papel con el nombre de la castaña sobre el escritorio y tomó otro papelito al azar. _Conmigo. Conmigo, Hermione. Vamos, _pensó Draco. - Draco Malfoy.

El aula hizo un silencio sepulcral. Hermione miró a McGonagall con los ojos llenos de reproche y la boca semiabierta. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, aunque no lo dejaría pasar. Apenas terminara la clase, iría a pedirle (suplicarle, si hacía falta) para que cambiara a su pareja.

La profesora McGonagall sorteó a dos parejas más y le asignó a cada uno (al azar, también) un tema diferente de investigación. A Draco y Hermione les había tocado transformación humana.

- Bien, ahora quiero que se sienten con sus respectivas parejas y empiecen a organizar el trabajo.

_¿Y ahora qué?_, pensaron ambos. Ni Draco, ni Hermione irían a sentarse en el banco del otro. Eran demasiado orgullosos para hacerlo, con la diferencia de que el interior del chico estaba montando una especie de fiesta, mientras que ella no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando. Tenía que ser una broma… ¿Draco Malfoy trabajando con ella? Eso era como suicidarse con el filo de un sacapuntas. Lento y tortuoso, si uno se proponía llegar hasta el final. Pero resultaba carecer de sentido, de todas formas; la pequeña navaja desgastada no conseguía matarte, solo lastimar. Y trabajar con Malfoy no parecía prometer un trabajo fructífero. Ellos jamás se habían puesto de acuerdo en algo, y un trabajo no era la excepción. Sabía cómo terminaría: él no haciendo nada y ella haciéndose cargo de todo, hasta el punto de reportarlo con la profesora, arriesgándose a que él se vengara.

Miró hacia el fondo y se cruzó con sus grises ojos. El chico levantó sus cejas, como retándola a acercarse. De ninguna manera iría a sentarse con él. Se mantendría como piedra en su asiento.

¿Qué podía hacer Draco? ¿Ir a sentarse y ser el blanco de las burlas de todos? ¿Correr a su lado como un perrito faldero? Claro que no, él no actuaba así con nadie. Y Granger no sería la excepción.

- ¿Qué pasa, Granger? ¿Malfoy? - Inquirió la profesora, cuando se dio cuenta de que todos estaban con sus respectivas parejas, menos ellos dos.

- Nada, profesora. – Respondió rápidamente Hermione.

- ¿Y usted, señor Malfoy? – Se dio vuelta, dirigiéndose a él. - ¿Algún problema?

- No. La del problema es Granger. - Replicó el chico. No se la haría fácil. Si alguien pensaba que él se levantaría de su asiento, estaba equivocado.

- ¿Algún problema, señorita Granger? - Inquirió la profesora.

- Ninguno. Yo no soy la del problema, - Mentira, en parte lo era. - creo que Malfoy tiene un problema. A decir verdad, creo que tiene varios problemas…

Todos los alumnos, menos los de Slytherin vitorearon a Hermione, quien sonrió satisfecha. Pero, para sorpresa de todos, Malfoy también hizo una sonrisa ladeada.

- Sí, Granger, tengo varios problemas, pero veo que no estás mucho mejor que yo. Tus ojos hinchados te delatan.

Esta vez fue el turno de los Slytherin de vitorear el comentario.

Hermione se dio vuelta violentamente y le dedicó una mirada cargada de odio. Merlín, eso era lo que estaba buscando. Qué sexy era cuando se enojaba…

- Deberías tener los ojos peor que yo, luego de todas las fiestas de Mortífagos que tuvieron lugar en tu casa.

Los leones empezaron a aplaudir, varios de ellos se levantaron del asiento para vitorearla.

Malfoy se quedó de piedra, no supo qué decir. Era cierto. Todo lo que ella le decía, era cierto. Y él era un sucio bastardo que no había hecho nada. Era una mierda.

- ¡Ya basta! - Gritó la profesora McGonagall. - Malfoy, Granger, van a hacer este trabajo, les guste o no. - Hermione se dio la media vuelta y miró encolerizada al frente. - Así que, señor Malfoy, vaya a sentarse con su compañera, inmediatamente.

- Yo no voy a ir a ningún lado. Si quiere hacer el trabajo, que venga ella a sentarse conmigo. - Respondió, desafiante.

- Draco Malfoy, te vas a sentar con tu compañera, o Slytherin pierde cien puntos. - Era en serio, lo sabía. Miró con odio a su profesora y directora y se levantó del asiento con furia. Su pecho latiendo como nunca lo había hecho.

**oOo**

Miraba el reloj frenéticamente. Bajaba la vista y seguía leyendo, tomando notas, y luego volvía a mirar la hora.

Estaba retrasado.

Obviamente era lo que él buscaba: dejarla pagando y que se hiciera cargo del trabajo ella sola. No sabía por qué había accedido a trabajar con él, pero se recordaba que era por las calificaciones. Sólo por eso.

Una silla delante suyo se corrió y el muchacho se sentó. Olía a perfume importado y a ropa limpia. Estaba recién bañado, lo delataba su perfecto cabello platinado. _Perfecto_.

¿Qué? ¿Perfecto? No, él no era perfecto, no, no podía serlo. Ronald lo era. _Era_. Ronald _era_ perfecto, ya no. Debería empezar a comprenderlo.

- Tarde. - Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.

- ¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Qué viniera sin haberme bañado? Ya suficiente mal gusto tenemos con tu san… - Hermione lo miró con odio, por lo que no dijo más nada. No debía meter la pata con esos comentarios, si quería conquistarla. Pero tampoco sabía si quería hacerlo. - Bien, ¿qué tengo que hacer?

- Bueno, la primer parte es una descripción general de la transformación, ya hice la introducción, así que podrías seguir la redacción o traerme más libros…- Explicó, fríamente.

Draco se levantó y se encaminó a la sección de transformaciones avanzadas. Con tal de no escribir, haría cualquier cosa.

Agarró los primeros cinco volúmenes gruesos que encontró y los llevó de vuelta a la mesa.

- ¿Tan rápido? - Preguntó Hermione.

- ¿Te parece que lo hice mal? Podrías ir tranquilamente y elegirlos por tu cuenta. - Respondió, a la defensiva.

- No te hagas el listo conmigo. A ver, ¿qué trajiste? - Se inclinó para tomar el primer libro. Lo hojeó rápidamente. - Acá no dice nada de transformaciones humanas, ni siquiera lo básico. - Lo dejó a un lado. - Podrías ayudarme y buscar en los otros.

Con un bufido, Draco abrió el segundo de la pila. Pasaba las hojas lentamente, con tal de molestarla. Hermione resopló. - ¿Algún problema, Granger?

- ¿Podrías fijarte más rápido? No tenemos diez años para hacer esto. - Lo miró con odio.

Draco no le hizo caso y siguió a su ritmo. La chica movía rápidamente la pierna derecha debajo de la mesa. Agarró el tercer volumen y lo inspeccionó.

- Acá tampoco hay nada. - Dijo el chico.

- No me parece extraño, no trajiste nada útil. - Dijo, dejando el libro en la pila de "rechazados". Acercó su mano para tomar el cuarto volumen, pero Draco hizo lo mismo. Se tocaron los dedos y retiraron sus extremidades rápidamente. El corazón de ambos volaba en sus pechos, pero la chica decidió atribuirlo al hecho que había tocado a su enemigo, nada más. Y el calor extendiéndose en sus mejillas era vergüenza por la incomodidad de la situación.

Ninguno dijo nada y ambos decidieron dejar pasar aquel (des)afortunado hecho. Hermione se llevó el cuarto libro y Draco el último.

Al terminar con la búsqueda, decidieron dejar la sesión de trabajo ahí, por ese día. La chica le exigió que trajera material para la próxima, o por lo menos, que adelantara algo de la redacción. Malfoy accedió de mal gusto y ambos se fueron de la habitación con más incertidumbres que las que ya tenían.

**oOo**

Cada miércoles y sábados se reunían a las ocho en punto para adelantar la redacción. Pronto se empezaron a reunir también los viernes, debido a que la profesora cada vez les agregaba más consignas. Dos meses después, las ocho de la noche no resultó suficiente, así que adelantaron sus citas para las siete.

Las cosas cambiaron de a poco desde aquel primer día. El trato entre ellos se volvió más cordial. Empezaron a interesarse un poco más el uno por el otro, al punto que a Hermione le daba vueltas la cabeza cada noche. Estaba encantada de no tener a Ronald mandando sobre su cabeza y corazón a su gusto, pero también se le añadieron varios dilemas. Por un lado, creía estar traicionando a su primer amor, aunque no estuviera con él, y por otro, una parte muy rebelde de sí, le exigía considerar sus opciones. Pronto Draco Malfoy empezó a acampar en los alrededores de su mente, tal vez ejerciendo presión para que Ronald se fuera de ésta, pero esto no sucedía. Día tras día se libraba una silenciosa batalla en su interior: por un lado, el caballero blanco Ronald, desgastado y andrajoso, pero que contaba con un numeroso y resistente equipo; y por otro lado, el rey Draco, negro y pulcro. No había un solo rasguño en él, y, sin embargo, tenía pocos aliados. Día y noche, cada bando sacaba piezas del tablero oponente. Luchaban en corazón y mente constantemente. No sabía quién daría el jaque mate mortal.

**oOo**

Cada miércoles, viernes y sábados se cruzaban miradas fugaces, instantáneas. Atisbos de sonrisas, dulce electricidad. Bandada de mariposas.

Draco comenzó a hacerle preguntas sobre su vida personal, esa faceta muggle que no conocía y no creyó que iría a querer conocer jamás. Sus padres eran dentistas. Le gustaban las nutrias y los chocolates, además de los libros. Vivía en una pequeña, pero cómoda casa en Londres y tenía un gato llamado Crookshanks y un perro labrador llamado Willie. Compuso una mueca burlona al enterarse del nombre. _Willie_. Sonrió.

- ¿Y qué hay de tu vida fuera de Hogwarts? - Preguntó Hermione, un tanto molesta por la burla del chico. - Es decir, ya conozco tu casa, pero, ¿cuáles son tus hobbies? ¿Qué te interesa?

_Volar_. No había nada que Draco hiciera mejor que volar. No lo hacía tan bien como Potter, pero era algo que le gustaba realmente. Casi amaba hacerlo… Si amar encajara en el diccionario Malfoy.

También le gustaba asistir a los juegos de Quidditch y viajar, los perfumes y la ropa de primera marca y el mar. Esto le resultaba asombroso, pues ella no creía que a él le gustara el sol. Era demasiado pálido. (_Que me guste el mar, no quiere decir que me guste el sol, tonta. Además, puedo pasar horas bajo éste y no me quemo._ Le había dicho, divertido.) Extrañaba bastante hacer cosas junto a su padre, pero era bastante orgulloso para admitirlo. Aunque Hermione se dio cuenta al vuelo de este hecho.

- No hace falta que le digas directamente, pero podrías organizar actividades para compartir con él. - Le había dicho.

- No sé de qué estás hablando. - Se hizo el desentendido. _¿Cómo hace? ¿Tan transparente soy? ¿Sabrá Legeremancia? Puedo apostar una mano a que sí._

- De tu padre, claro. - Dijo ella, rodando los ojos, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. - Nunca lo dijiste, pero hay cierta nostalgia en tu voz. A todos nos pasa, pero lo importante no es lo estúpido que parezcas compartiendo cosas con él que hacen los niños, sino que lo disfrutes con cada pequeño momento. - Esto lo dejaba sin palabras. Se sentía melancólico y repudiado por la simple idea. - Yo pensaba lo mismo, hasta que estuve separada de ellos un año. Después de eso, no me importaría ir a hacer hombres de nieve en cualquier plaza durante la Navidad.

- No es cierto... No te veo haciendo muñecos de nieve. - Sonrió burlón.

- ¡Hey! - Le golpeó el brazo y lamentó hacerlo. El nudo en su estómago se apretó aún más y la bandada de mariposas se agitó excitada. - ¡Es en serio!

- No te creo. ¿Por qué debería? -Sonrió. - Hermione Granger jugando en la nieve, en vez de estudiar... Eso es algo que no se ve todos los días.

- No soy solo libros y estudio. - Reprochó, divertida.

- No, también está Willie. - Se burló, con la chispa en sus ojos.

- No te vas a olvidar nunca más de eso, ¿no? - Negó ella con la cabeza.

**oOo**

Veintitrés de diciembre. Viernes, siete de la noche. Biblioteca.

Ahí estaba ella, con la cabeza enterrada en sus libros, sin mirar a su mano, que recorría frenéticamente el pergamino amarillo que reposaba inclinado a su lado derecho.

- Hola. - Saludó él. Hacía dos meses que se presentaba saludando. Siempre quiso sorprenderla y llegar primero, pero eso nunca pasó. Así que, se dedicaba a ponerse lo más atractivo posible, para compensar este hecho. Detalle que la chica no pasaba por alto, pero tenía la suficiente práctica como para que su rostro la delatara.

Levantó su cabeza. Perfecto, como siempre. No había persona más pulcra y elegante en la faz de la tierra. Y sorprendentemente atento, orgulloso y engreído. Sonrió ligeramente. - Hola. - Volvió a lo suyo.

- Traje algo para adelantar las cosas. - Se sentó delante suyo y comenzó a revisar su maletín. - Encontré esto el otro día en mi habitación, así que, creo que puede servir. - Sacó un libro de cobertura negra. Se lo pasó a Hermione. "Metamorfosis y otras transformaciones. Por J. M. Sparrow".

- ¿Cómo conseguiste eso? Este autor es muy importante, tal vez el más importante de toda la rama de las transformaciones. - Tomó el libro y empezó a hojearlo entusiasmada.

- Simplemente, lo encontré el otro día tirado al lado de la cama de Blaise. - Mentira. Le había pedido expresamente a su madre que le consiguiera el mejor libro de transformaciones, con tal de impresionar a la chica (aunque obvió mencionar la última parte).

- Eso es tener suerte. - Dijo ella, asombrada. Examinó el índice: transformaciones de rostro, extremidades y cuerpo completo con varita en la primer parte del libro y una segunda parte dedicada exclusivamente al poder mental. - Es perfecto, tenemos todo.

- Entonces, lo podemos copiar y listo. - Dijo, entusiasmado, el chico.

- Claro que no, McGonagall lo habrá leído, idiota. Tenemos que captar los conceptos y explicarlos con nuestras palabras. - Explicó, exasperada. - Y practicarlos, una vez que terminemos la parte escrita.

Draco gruñó. Esperaba no tener que trabajar, pero así eran las cosas. Así era Hermione.

- Entonces… ¿mañana te vas a tu casa para Navidad? - Preguntó Draco, diez minutos después.

- Así es. También te vas a tu casa, ¿no?

- Sí… - Suspiró con cierta melancolía. Se miraron.

La chica atisbó una pequeña sonrisa. - Entonces, supongo que nos vamos a cruzar en el tren. - Comentó ella.

- Si no está Weasley, sí.

Hermione sonrió. - No, no va a estar. Hace meses que casi no cruzamos palabra.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué? - Tal vez había terminado con la Comadreja. Tal vez, los rumores eran ciertos, tenía que saber…

- Porque… porque ya no somos amigas. - Respondió la morena.

- ¿Se pelearon?- Insistió Draco.

-No precisamente… Terminé con su hermano… - Suspiró. - Terminó conmigo. Y corté toda relación con ella también, por el bien de todos.

Draco se sintió eufórico, como hacía tanto tiempo no lo hacía. No creía haber sentido tanta esperanza desde que la guerra había terminado. Ni siquiera se había sentido así la primera vez que la chica le había dedicado una sonrisa.

Pasaron las restantes horas hablando de transformaciones y otras cosas banales. Hermione cenaba pollo en Navidad. Draco comía pavo asado.

Draco se enteró de la existencia de aquel extraño Santa Claus.

- No puedo creer que los niños muggles crean que hay un tipo gordo vestido de rojo, que baja por sus chimeneas y les deja regalos sólo a los que se portaron bien. ¿Cómo podría alguien bajar por todas las chimeneas de todas las casas del mundo exactamente a las doce y saber quién fue buen chico y quién no? ¿Y si alguien no tiene chimenea? - Draco jamás había sentido tanta vergüenza por las invenciones muggles. Hermione rompió a reír.

- Los niños no piensan en eso, sólo quieren los regalos, y punto. Además, ¿qué historias sobre la Navidad les cuentan a los niños magos para que creas que son más listos que los muggles?

- Ninguna. - Hermione lo miró incrédula. - Es cierto. Somos magos, no necesitamos que ningún Santa nos traiga nada, ¿no? Nuestros padres agitan la varita y listo; el regalo aparece.

- No es tan simple. Existen cinco excepciones…

- El regalo aparece, Hermione. Eso es lo que se les dice a los niños. Merlín, ¿por qué siempre estás complicando las cosas? - Sonrió Draco.

- Porque, incluso en el mundo mágico existen limitaciones. - Explicó, seriamente.

- Me preguntaste qué es lo que le dicen a los niños en Navidad…

- ¿Tus padres te decían eso? - Preguntó, escéptica.

- Ajá…

- Ya veo de dónde sacaste esos aires de superioridad… - Comentó, exasperada. - En fin, creo que por hoy terminamos. Ya es muy tarde.

Draco miró el reloj. ¿Ya eran las nueve? El tiempo corría cuando estaba con ella, y parecía tenerlo prisionero cuando estaba solo.

La chica comenzó a juntar sus cosas y él hizo lo mismo. Se ofreció a cargar algunos de sus pergaminos, pero ella se negó educadamente. Estaban rompiendo la barrera de la embarazosa cortesía y se aventuraban hacia la cómoda confianza. Se gastaban bromas el uno al otro, se daban pequeños codazos, miradas cómplices, sonrisas genuinas.

La acompañó al pasillo.

- Bueno, nos vemos mañana en el tren, supongo. - Dijo Hermione.

- Sí, supongo. - Respondió Draco.

- Bien… Feliz Navidad, si no te veo.

- Feliz Navidad.

Se miraron unos segundos. El tiempo pareció fundirse en una estática infinita. Ella se mordió el labio inferior. Era hermoso bajo la tenue luz de las antorchas. Era hermoso siempre, ¿por qué no se había dado cuenta nunca? Quería besarlo ahí mismo.

_Control._

Sonrió afectuosamente y se dio la media vuelta, encaminándose a la torre Gryffindor.

Draco se quedó parado en el pasillo, viéndola partir. Pronto echó a correr detrás suyo.

- ¿Hermione? - Llamó a espaldas de la chica. Se giró, enfrentándolo.

- ¿Sí? - Preguntó, sorprendida.

- Me olvidé de darte tu regalo de Navidad. - Sacó un pequeño regalo de su bolsillo. El envoltorio era plateado, con un moño rosa. - No lo abras hasta el veinticinco.

- ¿No que la fecha no tenía importancia a la hora de recibir regalos? - Preguntó la chica, suspicaz.

- Para mí no. Pero no es tu caso. - Respondió con una media sonrisa.

- Draco, yo no tengo nada para darte, no te compré nada, lo s… - Hermione se vio sorprendida por el brusco acercamiento del chico a su rostro. La besó. Draco Malfoy la estaba besando.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar hacia una galaxia de hormonas sin gravedad. ¿Estaba soñando? _Los finos labios del chico amoldándose a los suyos_. Merlín, ¿importaba, acaso? _El corazón le latía desbocado, pidiendo salir_. ¿Cuántas oportunidades como esa tendría? _Cada exhalación del rubio se hacía suya_.

Pero, ¿por qué pensaba así? _Sintió la pared materializándose en su espalda y los pergaminos y la mochila caer al suelo_. No era propio de ella. _Se aferró al cuello del chico, sus dedos ansiosos recorriendo su cabello_. Claro que importaba cada cosa que hacía. _La punta de la lengua del chico pidió permiso y, un segundo después, se entrelazó con la suya en una danza mortal_. No podía besar a Malfoy.

_A la mierda la cordura._

- Me volvés loco, Granger. - Susurró Malfoy en su oído, cuando sus labios se separaron, buscando el cuello de la chica.

Hermione respiraba agitada. Estaba sorprendida, entusiasmada. Su corazón latía desaforado, los ojos refulgían de pasión. Estaba más viva que nunca.

Buscó su rostro y lo atrajo hacia sí. Retomaron aquella lucha pasional que no tenía contrincantes. Las manos del chico en su cintura, en su trasero, aferrándose con tierna violencia. _Estás en un pasillo, en Hogwarts, Hermione. Es un lugar público._ Su conciencia intentaba resurgir de entre las sombras. _Alguien te puede descubrir_.

Hermione se detuvo de inmediato y se separó del chico.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó, agitado. Sin duda, ese beso era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Ella era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, maldita sea.

- Alguien podría vernos. - La chica no estaba en mejores condiciones que él. Tenía el pelo revuelto y las mejillas encendidas. Exactamente como le gustaba a él.

- ¿Y? - Preguntó, levantando una ceja y sonriendo.

- N-no, es mejor que paremos. - Dijo ella, en contra de su voluntad.

- No podemos dejar esto acá… - Draco estaba desesperado. La necesitaba, maldición. Había estado tan feliz segundos atrás…

- Sí, Draco, es mejor así. -Rehuyó su mirada. - Me voy a la cama.

- ¿Estás rompiendo conmigo? - Se le escapó.

Hermione lo miró, incrédula. - ¿Cómo puedo romper algo que nunca empezamos?

- Creía que no hacía falta decirlo, creía que bastaba con… bueno, esto. - Explicó.

- ¿Esto, qué? - Presionó la chica.

- Merlín, Hermione, esto. Te gusto, me gustás. No sé cómo explicarte para hacerte entender…

- Entender, ¿qué?

_Que te quiero_. No, no le iba a decir eso.

- Nada.

- ¿Estás jugando conmigo? - Preguntó, dolida.

- No, es sólo que… Creí saber lo que quiero, pero no lo sé… - Era demasiado complicado. Creía que la quería, pero, ¿qué pensaría el resto de la gente? ¿Qué dirían sus padres?

- Me voy, Draco. Hagamos de cuenta que esto nunca pasó. Me voy a encargar de terminar el maldito trabajo y poner tu nombre.

- N-no es lo que quiero…

- Buenas noches.

Lo dejó solo en el pasillo, una vez más.

Lloró hasta dormir. Una vez más.

**oOo**

Veinticuatro de diciembre. Once de la noche.

Se había ido a acostar temprano, no quiso quedarse hasta pasadas las doce. Alegó que estaba muy cansada, pero en realidad quería estar sola.

Quería pensar. Sólo eso. Pensar en Draco, pensar en lo que había pasado y en lo que haría. Había pasado casi todos los días de los tres meses en que empezaron a reunirse pensando en él, en lo complicado que era, en su muro de coraza y rencor, interior de cristal. Había pasado horas antes de dormirse finalmente pensando en aquellos ojos gris ceniza que la miraban con picardía y un dejo de ternura, en aquel cabello que parecía portar los mismos rayos de Febo, en su nívea piel y el dejo de electricidad que él le pasaba a su mano derecha, cuando le tomaba el pergamino para leer lo que ella había escrito.

Las mariposas en su estómago le habían vaticinado algo desde el primer encuentro y gritaban insistentes cada vez que lo veía llegar a las siete y diez, siempre diez minutos tarde, para no perder la costumbre.

¿Quién era Draco Malfoy? ¿Siempre fue quien ella creyó conocer? Este Draco no se parecía en nada a aquel matón de los viejos tiempos. Este Draco anhelaba una mejor relación con sus padres, amaba el mar y el Quidditch. Era elegante, tenía clase, orgullo y sabía hacerla reír con sus ironías. Era simple y complejo. Un misterio sin resolver. Enfundado en acero, interior de papel.

Era lo que ella necesitaba: alguien quien la hiciera relajarse un poco, pero que no la hiciera pasar vergüenza con sus payasadas. Draco jamás hacía el ridículo. Draco… Draco era lo que ella nunca soñó. Jamás. Y estaba bien, porque nunca tuvo que sufrir por algo que ella jamás esperó. Él supo llegar sólo, el problema era que ahí estaba, ya estaba dentro de ella. En el momento perfecto, en el lugar menos indicado.

El Slytherin había arribado por fin al centro de su corazón, había dado el jaque mate y… La había abandonado en arenas movedizas.

"_Creí saber lo que quiero, pero no lo sé…_"

Había jugado con ella, se había asegurado de seducirla, de enamorarla, para luego abandonarla. ¿Por qué? ¿Para asegurarse de llegar a los EXTASIS? ¿Por venganza?

Era la segunda vez que le rompían el corazón. Y ambas oportunidades dolieron, a su manera. No estaba tan segura de cuál fue la peor, pero sí estaba segura de haberse enamorado del rubio. Se complementaban perfectamente. Eran muy diferentes, pero en algunos aspectos, se parecían. Jamás lo hubiera creído. Enamorarse de su peor enemigo, de aquel demonio blanco que le había hecho la vida imposible durante años… Pero eso era un cliché en su vida.

Lo que más le llamó la atención era lo rápido que había caído a los pies de Draco. Su amor había nacido tan rápido como una estrella fugaz y, como se estaban dando los acontecimientos, desaparecería tan rápido como ésta. Y eso la aterraba.

Dicen que entre el amor y el odio hay una fina línea. Ambos sentimientos llevan detrás de sí una pasión desmedida. Y la persona merecedora de ambos estados es demasiado importante como para que pase desapercibida. Draco siempre había sido importante. Draco siempre supo estar en cada lado de aquellas dos fronteras.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Abrió el baúl y sacó el paquete plateado. No sabía si abrirlo o no, por lo que lo pasó de una mano a otra por unos minutos, perdida en sus cavilaciones, hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida.

Los fuegos artificiales la despertaron con un sobresalto. Doce menos cinco.

Un gran búho real estaba posado en el alféizar de la ventana y chillaba histérico para que le desatara el nudo de su pata que anclaba la carta.

Hermione tiró del pequeño hilo y el animal voló lejos de ella hacia el cielo inundado de estrellas de pólvora, carnaval de chispas multicolor.

_Hermione,_

_No era así como me hubiese gustado comenzar lo nuestro. Pero, como bien dijiste, no se puede comenzar algo que nunca te propuse._

_Es todo tan complicado, ni siquiera yo me planteé quererte, y acá estoy, odiándome por haber manejado las cosas de un modo tan brusco e inapropiado tan propio de mí que hizo sorprenderte. _

_Sí, te quiero. Más de lo que alguna vez quise a alguien y más de lo que me gustaría admitirte. Así que, ¿podrías dejar de jugar estos juegos de señorita prefecta y darme una oportunidad? No a todo el mundo se le presenta Draco Malfoy a media noche y la besa. Deberías considerarte afortunada… _

_Estás sonriendo, ¿verdad? Sí, sé que lo estás. ¿Ves? Te gusto, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiar eso._

_Por favor, empecemos algo. Empecemos bien. Me cansé de este fascinante y torturante juego, me cansé de fingir que te odio. Ya no quiero que seamos más gato y ratón, quiero que seamos… Más que amigos… ¿Novios? ¿Amantes? ¿Qué término te gusta? Lo que quieras, eso seremos._

_Te quiero y no me seduce estar con nadie más. Te quiero por tantas cosas, que no me alcanzaría un pergamino para describirlas. Y te quiero por tantas otras que desconozco… Pero te quiero, al fin. Muchísimo. Aunque no creo que alcance decir "quiero" de lo mucho que lo hago…_

_Y sé que algún sentimiento deberás tener hacia mí, ya te pesqué varias veces mirándome de reojo y mordiéndote el labio. Soy irresistible, lo sé. ¿Alcanza eso para que me perdones?_

_Draco. (¿Quién más?)_

_PD: Y sé que te gusta cómo beso, no lo niegues._

_Engreído_. Sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

Fue hacia el escritorio y sacó una pluma y un pedazo de pergamino. Dejó el pequeño paquete plateado sobre la mesa y comenzó a responder. Ya lo abriría luego.

Draco no lo podía negar: Santa sí entregaba regalos a los buenos chicos a las doce en punto, y ella, sin dudas, se había portado bien.

Sonrió aliviada. Santa existía.

* * *

¡Feliz Navidad!


End file.
